Immortality Suits Her
by JillVader
Summary: Bella is visiting Gatlinburg, TN with her mom and extended family during Christmas break, Rosalie and Emmett are in the same area, taking a much needed break from the overbearing Cullens, and Jasper is a nomad living with Peter and Charlotte in the mid-west. J/B R/E P/C A-U/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**~A/N~**

I've started a new story, while I work out the outline for The Way. It's another Jasper/Bella, but it will take a little while for them to meet. In the mean time, I do not own Twilight, or any characters portrayed in it. Stephanie Meyer does, but I'm glad she doesn't mind us playing.

**Rosalie Hale**

We were out hunting without the family, trying to find some good carnivores. Deer was rank, and I really missed hunting criminals. At least I could save women and children from being raped or abused. For the past ten years Carlisle, Alice, and Edward have been smothering us, and it's been harder and harder and hiding from them. I know the three of them have been hiding some secrets from the rest of us. I'm not certain what it's all about, but my intuition has been going crazy on me lately, warning me they had bad intentions. I feel sorry for Esme, having to be married to that controlling man that calls us "family" as a front to others of our kind. I'm just glad she doesn't have to be mated to him for all eternity. I've never trusted him. I've only stayed as long as I could because of Esme, who is too scared to leave. During our travels, Emmett and I have met many different vampires, and while staying with them, we learned about vampire history, mating, and how gifts work. It was shocking to find out how uninformed we were, considering it was supposed to be our coven leader's responsibility to guide us.

During the 1970's, our curiosity of the royal coven led us to eventually visit The Volturi. We discovered that they were not the power hungry, evil beings we were raised to believe, but very honest and open. I had always heard from Carlisle that Aro was a collector of vampire gifts, and those collected were bound to stay with them or they would die. Aro explained to me that serving his coven was similar to being enlisted in the military. The vampires that served them in the past usually signed up ten years to a century. Many stayed after their contract was over. Nobody is forced to join the guard. They are paid and treated generously. Caius was said to be easily angered, cunning, and ruthless, and Marcus was a morose vampire that lost his mate a few centuries before. Not that they weren't intimidating, because I certainly wouldn't want to cross them, but it was hard to believe anything Carlisle ever said about them, while the three kings were playing poker, smoking cigars, and drinking fine cognac with my Emmett, laughing like old friends and having philosophical conversations. Even Aro and Caius's mates, Sulpicia and Athenadora were charming, and not the raving harpies I had heard so much about. I was showered with the finest silks and treated like a close girlfriend for once in my life. I still have small shopping excursions in London and New York with Heidi, Chelsea, and Jane when they weren't on duty.

It was Volterra where I met Eleazar, along with the rest of the Denali's. I was shocked to find out that I had a gift. While it isn't powerful, it is useful, like a sixth sense. He explained that my power of intuition basically gives me a feel of my surroundings and who is distrustful, like a small warning system. Since becoming a vampire, I've always been more intuitive, and I had chalked it up to how I lost my human life, not having a gift. When I first met Tanya, Kate, and Irina, I became jealous and possessive of Emmett, due to their beauty and the fact they were Succubi. That was until Carmen, Eleazar's mate, explained to me the three women only seduce human men. Tanya told me they wouldn't want to be with a male vampire, a mated one at that, and they crave the warmth of a human. Many times it was how they fed. I could see she was honest. Eventually I warmed up to them. Irina was a little hesitant in the palace, but it was later explained to me she had her own differences with The Volturi, though nothing specific, not that it was any of my buisness.

Emmett slowed his pace when he noticed my silence. When we came to the next clearing, he held me in his big strong arms for a moment. Using his fingers, he tilted my head so we could look into each other's eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at me and gave me a small worried smile.

"Wanna talk about it, my Rosie?"

I closed my eyes and in a split second, decided to confide in him. I kept my thoughts on sex, so the all-seeing gnome and her penny headed peon wouldn't discover our conversation. They probably thought Emmett and I were empty headed deviants, considering how often the two of us used this tactic.

"I think we need to get away for a month or so. I'm going crazy in that house. I feel smothered, and I personally cannot stand another moment of Alice's screeching voice or another one of her scathing remarks about you. I might end up ripping off her head."

He held me to him again and chuckled huskily in my hair. "I love when you get all angry and frustrated. Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

I shivered when I felt his hardness rub against me. He purred lowly when I grabbed his ass and pulled him harder to me. Teasingly I danced away before we got too heated. We needed to talk before we continued.

"No pouting, this is serious."

Emmett rubbed himself through his pants, sulking, and I rolled my eyes at him, chuckling at his grimace. I took his hand in mine and he gave me my favorite smile in return.

"Really though babe, not that I'm complaining, because I completely agree with you, but why so sudden, I mean, Christmas is just around the corner? I don't know how I feel about leaving Esme here for so long with those three."

I sighed into his chest and sat down, pulling him down next to me and thought for a second. "We could always get her to visit Carmen and Eleazar. They always feed from animals while she's there so Carlisle lets her see them, and the sisters will probably stay out of the way like usual so her thoughts aren't 'unbecoming of a lady'. Fucking Prudeward. Anywho, I don't think Carlisle will mind too much at the moment, with him being at the hospital and office most of the time. That man is up to something…"

"Yeah", he agreed, "It might take a little convincing, but I bet we could get her to stay with them for a couple weeks or so. A month is pushing it though."

I nodded my head in silence, trying to decide where Emmett and I should go.

"Would you like to go to our vacation home in Tennessee?"

His eyes lit up with excitement. "Yeah, it's been a few years, and Christmas is coming too. I'd like to see how the family is doing."

I was glad I could excite him. He kissed me with enthusiasm, making me giggle. A wanton moan escaped my mouth when he laid me down on the grass, restraining my arms above my head, as he nipped at his mating mark.

"Oh, my monkey man…"

**_Two days later…_**

Packing up my travel bags, preparing to leave in a few short hours, I was honestly relieved everything worked out on our part. Alice was downstairs, prancing around, getting Esme's wardrobe together, Carlisle was on his way home from the hospital, and Edward was on his precious piano, playing his usual angst ridden music. While I had no problem with Classical music, there's only so much Clair De Lune I could tolerate.

"Esme, you can't go to that deplorable white trash store with those sluts!" ,Alice screeched out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes, tired of her dramatics. "You will not ruin the Cullen image with those cheap, nasty, polyester clothes. What would people think?"

"Alice," Esme tried reasoning, "I have no earthly idea what you are talking about."

"I just had a vision of you and those _Harlots _going to that store-that-must-not-be-named in two days, looking at CLOTHES!" God her voice is so grating. "They were on CLEARANCE!"

By this time I had started to have enough of her antics and went downstairs to defend my mother figure. I got in the little trolls face, and delighted in the fear that shone in her eyes.

"Who do you think you are, you little twit? If you don't shut the hell up, I will snap your fugly little head off before you can blink."

Assward spoke up, well huffed in his brooding voice, for his sister after I all but snarled in her face. "Rosalie, must you be so crass? She was just making a simple observation."

"Oh go to hell, you soulless prick. I've had about enough of you too."

Astonished and annoyed that I would call him something so shameful, he opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off with my thoughts before he could get a word out.

_If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll tell your daddy about what you did last year to that innocent girl we went to school with._ _Didn't think I knew about how you stalked and obsessed about that human for months before draining her, did you? How could daddy dearest look at you if he knew?_

He at least had the decency to pretend to be ashamed, though I doubt he truly felt anything about it. I was about to lay into the little prude again when the door opened.

"Honey, I'm home", Carlisle shouted. He began placing his hat and scarf on the standing coat rack, next to the door when he came in. I nearly scoffed at how perfect he pretended to be. "Now my family, tell me what all this bickering was about."

Alice decided to step in that moment, pulling out her puppy dog eye routine. "Daddy, I was just sharing a vision I had with Mom when Rosalie came sauntering down like she owned the place, and started yelling at me for no reason at all. When Edward tried to speak up for me, she screamed at him for interrupting her tirade." The little bitch started to fake cry.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen, how dare you speak to your siblings like that? You've lived with me long enough to know that kind of behavior is unacceptable. I want you to apologize to your brother and sister, now, young lady." Is this prick for real?

Esme took that chance and spoke against him. "Honestly Carlisle, to tell you the truth, Alice needlessly chastised me about a vision that didn't even come into fruition and most likely won't because I hadn't gotten a chance to tell Carmen and her daughters I was on my way to their home today. If Alice had waited for me to make the phone call, this conversation would never be. There was no reason for her to rant and rave like a lunatic, honey."

"I'M NOT A LUNATIC", Alice screamed.

Carlisle took a calming breath and decided to be diplomatic. I could tell Alice's voice annoyed him at the moment. "Very well, Esme, where I don't like you talking back to me, thank you at least for explaining in a respectful manner. Children, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Now, I have some important paperwork to do, so I'll be in my office. Esme, I expect the table to be set, and ready for supper in an hour."

For some reason, Carlisle liked human food on the dining room table, fixed with silver ware and fine bone china for six at exactly 6:30 in the evening. I could smell the rank scent of roasted chicken, pumpkin pie, and some vegetables cooking in the kitchen. I particularly could not stand this charade. It's a waste of money, for one, and two, it's not like we actually sat down or ate anything. I heard him greet Emmett in the hallway on his way to his study. Edward went back to playing his depressing music, Alice glared at me, then returned to sorting clothes, and Esme returned to the kitchen. Hopefully, the three of us could be gone by seven.

Emmett came and stood by my side. He cocked his head to the side and looked at my annoyed features.

"Hey babe, what did I miss"?

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever, it was 7:30. Emmett was loading up his jeep with luggage, and I locked up my garage. I had to cover my1970 Chevelle 454 SS. It was my current baby and pet project. I have no idea how bad the weather would be while we were gone, but New York winters get harsh. I would be pissed if I came back after a month, only to find something messed up.

Esme was standing by the Jeep, rubbing her hands together nervously, and looking at the ground. She looked up at me and gave a meek smile as I approached. As I put my arm around her, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Like me, she never asked for this existence, but I couldn't help but think she got the shorter end of the stick. I might have been gang raped, left for dead, and lost my ability to have children, however, Esme was abused emotionally and physically by a human pig, felt life growing in her, gave birth only for the child to die soon, then tried to end her life. As a vampire, she was stuck with a controlling husband, while he didn't hit her he still demeaned her and treated her like a pet. I hope she truly knows what she means to me. It was like a mother-sister relationship between the two of us and if I could do anything at all for her, it would be to help her escape from the Cullens, and live happily ever after.

Alice and Edward left to go on a hunting trip so we had already said our goodbyes. Carlisle came outside to see us off. "Goodbye my darling wife, I trust you will call me as soon as you arrive at Denali?"

"Of course", she placated, "In fact, as soon as Carmen picks me up I'll call you."

He patted her hand and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I will miss you come bed time. You know how much I love watching you sleep."

Okaaay…Creepy much, Cullen?

"I shall miss you too husband."

She hopped into the back seat, and took a deep unneeded breath of relief. I would too if I had to put up with him. Ew.

"Goodbye my children, I will see you soon."

We waved good bye and finally we were off.

It was mostly silent in the car for the first twenty minutes.

"Alright Esme, I think we're in the clear now. Drop that Stepford Wife act you have going on," my mate said.

"Oh Emmett, you're funny," she sighed. "I want to thank you two for getting me out of there. It's nice to be able to relax without someone breathing down my neck and watching my every move."

"Oh, I definitely know what you mean. Come on, what was all that about Carlisle watching you sleep", I questioned.

If she could be blushing, I'm sure she would be. "You two know how Carlisle holds onto humanity. I think it's one more thing to make him feel like he is human."

I scoffed,"Esme, there is nothing wrong with pretending to sleep, Emmett and I do it all the time for like an hour to relax and unwind every night. How many hours a night does he insist on watching you sleep?"

"…"

She was so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"Uhm, Esme, I didn't quite catch that" Emmett stated the obvious.

She huffed, "This is so embarrassing. Okay, I go to bed around midnight to read. By three, Carlisle comes to our room to hold me and requests that I fall asleep. When I close my eyes I breathe heavily, while he strokes my hair and face for the rest of the night."

Yeah, that's a little creepy.

"Seriously", Emmett guffawed. I smack him in the head for his insensitivity. "Ouch, babe! But seriously, that sounds like such an Edward thing."

"Where the hell do you think that child learns it from," I stated, "Carlisle is Edward's role model. It's no surprise after over a hundred years he still a repressed virgin. Tanya wouldn't even touch him with a ten foot pole. Do you remember when Maggie from the Irish clan visited a few decades ago? She tried to strike up a conversation with him and Edward started hyperventilating and ran away. Later I asked what happened and all she said was she was thinking about him joining her and her mate Siobhan in bed, while their male companion Liam watched."

The three of us had a good laugh. Edward was such a prude.

Our drive to Syracuse Hancock International took a little over an hour. We had to stop on the way in one of the parks for a hunt. It would not bode well for three thirsty vampires to fly in a cramped space full of humans. Though the deer were rank, it would keep me sated for the time being, until after we arrived in Knoxville, Tennessee. I was looking forward to hunting some human monsters. We separated from Esme at her terminal. She had a few minutes left until her plane started boarding first class. We were sad to see her off, but it was a much needed vacation for her. We parted ways with promises of phone calls. Thirty minutes later, it was our turn to board. I was relieved that there weren't many people on our flight. I don't know if I would have been able to tolerate the incessant travel chatter. We were in air, my head on my Emmett's shoulder, pretending to be asleep. I felt his eyes on me after a while. I opened my eyes and scowled at him, while he snickered at my expression.

Before we left Ithaca, Emmett made reservations at The Oliver hotel in downtown Knoxville for a couple of nights. It was nice to have a little bit of simplicity away from the rest of the Cullens. The hotel we were staying at is one we've used in the past, and is one of my favorites. When we got to our room, I left Emmett to watch some t.v. while I connected to the internet on my laptop, hoping I could find some criminals for us to hunt later. After an hour scouring the local news, I didn't find anyone worth hunting, so I suggested to my husband we go hunting the old fashioned way.

We put on our hunting clothes, which were usually dark jeans and flannel button downs, with work boots, and hit the town. It was almost 12:30 after midnight when I heard some muffled crying. We were in a decent area of town, but that didn't mean predators wouldn't prey on the innocent. The crying began to turn hysterical and I heard more than one man laughing and taunting, I let out a fierce snarl when I heard one of the monsters speak.

"Oh come on baby, we just want to play…"

"Please, no, don't touch me…"

I could feel the red haze dropping over my eyes, as I began to growl. Emmett grabbed me before I could expose myself too early. He was sad about the girl's situation, but we still had to be careful. We found a darkened alley that touched everything with shadows, and was perfect for stealth. I could still hear the perverts sick taunting from the next alley over. We hopped up to the roof of a building, just as we heard the victims crying turn into shrieks. It was our turn to turn the predator into prey. I soundlessly dropped from the roof, making the air stir in the garbage laden alley. Emmett and I were working through our usual routine. What can I say? I have a thing for the theatrics.

"E-excuse me, Is everything alright here?" I asked, making my voice timid.

"Well, well, Tony, what do we have here", one of the man leered at me, licking his lips. I didn't hold back a shudder, because this guy was revolting.

"Curtis, I do believe we got another playmate. Say pretty lady, wanna find a corner we can…chat in?"

The victim was trembling, looking at me in sorrow. She was just a young little thing, 14 at the oldest. It made me sick. Poor girl already lost hope. I pulled my taser gun out and watched in pleasure as the prongs attached to Tony's crotch and he fell to the ground. His friend Curtis's eyes got big and he visibly gulped. I smelled my husband approaching my side.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, babe." He kissed me on my cheek and laughed at Curtis who was trying to retreat. He noticed the disheveled teen, who was currently shocked at the strange turn of events. "Hey squirt, you should probably get out of here fast. And put this on so you don't look vulnerable again." My sweet man gave the girl his button down. I swooned at his heroics.

"T-thank y-you", she slowly stood, put the shirt on, and buttoned it with shaking hands. She wiped her face with the sleeves and ran to the opened street when she was cleaned up enough. She looked back at us, seeing we could take care of ourselves, and fled the scene.

"What d-do you want", the pervert studdered. Pansy.

By this time, Emmett had grabbed the man I tased, who pissed his pants and passed out. It made my nose wrinkle in disgust. Humans are so nasty sometimes.

"I'll tell you what I want. I want that girl to not have nightmares about this experience tonight, I want there to be less pigs out there like you living, and I want my mate standing by my side while we rid you and your friend's worthless existence."

"Here, here, Rosie", I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Who the hell are you," he whispered in fright as I sauntered to stand in front of him.

With my best smile, I snarled out, "Your worst nightmare"…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I wasn't going to update until later this evening, but i decided "What the hey". That means Chapter 3 will come sooner. Maybe I can do some work on The Way.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews for Chapter 1 as well as to those who Favorited this story.**  
**Story and Characters belong to SM. I thank her for letting me get some kind of creative outlet by using her creation for inspiration. Rated M for language, eventual violence, language, and occasional adult situations.**

* * *

**_Bella_**

**Three days until Christmas**

The drive was picturesque but long to Gatlinburg from Kentucky. It was quiet, except for NPR playing news lowly, and mom's gentle snores. The plane ride from Jacksonville, Florida to Lexington, Kentucky was just torture. Some one's baby wouldn't shut up, the fat dude next to me kept farting, and mom was passed out from her Xanax, snoring in my ear. I was excited we were visiting my family. We hadn't been to visit for roughly five years, and every Christmas was always the same. Old family ghost stories, hunting tales, egg nog, and gifts that keep on giving. Last Christmas, Aunt Betty sent us a Do-it-yourself Troll kit. The thing was creepy and smelled like gym shoes. I hid it in the attic before one of mom's bingo parties. To this day, she still wonders where her "Jim-Tom" went.

Mom and I usually went to town to play tourist. It was the same thing every block. Restaurant, bar, tattoo shop, T-shirt stand, souvenir boutique, repeat. And let's not forget about the Ripley's museum. The area was charming when it was snowy and icy, like a little German town, and it's always fun bonding a little more with my adventurous mother. It's been pretty much me and her for as long as I could remember. My step-dad, Phil, joined us four years ago when I went off to college. He's a little young at 36, but perfect for my hare-brained mother. She keeps him on his toes and he talks her out of her zanier ideas. They were an odd couple, but very much in love. I don't remember my bio-dad, Charlie. All I know is that he was a cop that lived in Washington most of his life. Sadly, he mysteriously disappeared when I was four, but by then, I hadn't met him since my mom left with me at only a few months old. The only things I have from his life are aged photos and his name sake.

I had twenty or so miles left to drive, but I still needed to stop for gas so we didn't leave the rental stranded. "Mom, wake up, we've stopped for gas."

She jerked awake, yawning and stretching, causing some joints to pop. "I can't believe I slept for so long, sorry about that".

I shrugged, "Nah it's okay, we'll be there soon. I'm gonna go pump."

"Oh honey, would you mind grabbing me some bottled water? I've got some serious dragon breath," she requested as I was closing the door.

"Sure thing," I agreed. I filled the car with gas, humming to "White Christmas" with the radio. Inside, I picked up an energy drink for myself and mom's water. The line wasn't too long, but the greasy looking clerk was taking his god-forsaken time. After paying, I went back outside and saw that mom was in the driver's seat. I supposed I could take a break from driving, and what was twenty miles anyway?

"God, Bella, I don't see how you listen to that NPR station, it's so boring," mom grumbled as she pulled out onto the main road.

"It's informative", I corrected, "Besides, when was the last time you watched or read the news? I heard there was a new flesh-eating STD strain that middle-aged people are vulnerable to called Epidermis AIDS. Apparently it's contracted through oral sex and the only way to get rid of it is by rubbing raw eggs on your body."

"Oh dear GOD! I need to warn Phil", she started freaking out and searching for her purse.

I chuckled lightly, jeeze mom was gullible. "I'm just kidding."

Mom pinched me with her acrylic talons. "Ouch!"

"That wasn't very nice, Isabella. College changed you…I like this side better than the Miss Mouse you used to be. Not that there's ever been anything wrong with you, baby, but it's good to see you come out of your shell." I could feel a slight blush creep up my cheeks at her comment.

Truthfully, college was a life changing experience. I had originally attended University of Texas at Austin with a focus in English Literature, but was completely uninspired and bored. During my first semester, one of my English courses met in the theatre for class, while the theatre students put on a production of Les Misérables and I fell in love with how vibrant the people on stage were. I needed a change in my life, it had become tedious and I wanted to step out of my comfort zone. I signed up for theatre only to work as a stagehand. It was an accident that I started performing. One night while sorting through props, I was singing a Beatles song and thought I was alone. The director overheard my voice and was baffled that I hadn't auditioned for anything. That semester I ended up auditioning for the role of Elphalba in Wicked, and held the position for the last three years. Theatre became a way of becoming less introverted and making friends. I gained many new friends and new experiences, as well as speaking in front of large crowds, instead of hiding behind my hair like I did as a teen.

I am currently working on my JD degree, and hoping for an internship in Austin this coming semester with a decent law firm. I decided to go to law school to have something in common with my father. Becoming a cop like him wasn't realistic for me, due to my personality, but arguing has always been a strong point. Mom always said I was stubborn and apparently Charlie was the same way. If he had been alive or still around, I'm sure we would be able to bond through hard cases and the more crazier ones.

The roadway became darker as we drove out of city limits, snow was falling in large chunks from the sky, and I could tell the road needed to be re-salted. Mom was singing loudly to The Grateful Dead, urging me to join with her. She loved to hear me perform. The first time her and Phil came to see a show I was featured in, she wouldn't stop blubbering, commenting on how proud she was that her baby was growing up. Clichéd, yes, but it made me tear up nonetheless.

Like slow-motion, we were speeding around a curve when a deer came out of the woods, becoming startled with the 'headlights' look when it was illuminated. As-if the fates decided upon it, mom's cell began to ring causing her to look away momentarily to reach inside her purse to retrieve it, not noticing what was ahead in the road. My body felt locked into place while I was hoping the stupid deer would jump away.

"Who in the world is this 607 area code", Mom asked aloud.

Finally my voice started working and I blurted out a panicked warning, "Who cares where that's from. Mom, look out! There's a deer in the road!"

"Shit! Hold on baby", was her response. She miscalculated how to steer and use the breaks on the icy pavement, which caused the small rental car to swerve hard, and then fishtail uncontrollably. My head hit something hard, most likely the window when she got our vehicle back under control. She pulled over to the side of the road with shaking hands, both of our breathing hard from the adrenaline. My head was throbbing slightly, but I was glad there wasn't a bump or any cuts when I checked.

"What a rush", Mom breathed as she calmed.

I couldn't help the hysterical giggle that came from my mouth. Eventually we were both laughing to near tears at what had just happened. After a couple minutes of trying to come back down to Earth, I sighed in relief.

"Mom, I love you, but how many times do Phil and I need to warn you about using your cell while driving. And it's snowing too", I couldn't help but feel slightly exasperated about it. I mean, we were always getting on her case when she calls us during rush hour traffic or in the pouring rain. But she always says the same thing.

"Oh, I've driven these roads hundreds of times; I know them like the back of my hand." She was one of those drivers that pay attention to everything but the road, and as a passenger you'd wish you had an additional break for yourself.

"I know you mean well, honey, and I love y—"when she cut off her sentence I looked up at her. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were drawn in confusion. It seemed like she was looking out my window at something. Suddenly, I felt the car moving, but it felt like we were being lifted. Before I could say or do anything, she screamed in terror and launched herself at me.

"BEEEELLLLAAA!"

The last thing I remembered was my mother shielding my body, feeling like we were flying through the air like a missile, the sound of crushing and grinding of metal and shattering glass, then blinding pain.

* * *

My mind was lucid, I could have been dreaming. I felt like I was floating, not feeling anything. My heart was thudding slowly, I could taste blood on my tongue, and my breathing felt as if a cinder block were on my chest. The smell of pungent, sickly sweet incense was heavy in the air and I could hear frantic whispering and hissing close to me. I could barely make out the words.

"…won't make…dying….."

"…can't believe….."

"…Renee….gone….heartbroken…awakens…."

"DO SOMETHING NOW"

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking the blurriness away, even though everything was foggy. I could see a silhouette, a bright light causing a halo effect on long golden hair. As they approached, I could barely make out the person's face, but she was familiar. A distant childhood memory I remember, but I must had been about five years old the last time I saw her face.

"My...Angel," I managed.

"Shhh, everything will be okay Isabella," the Angel soothed.

There was something I was forgetting, someone important. "M-m-mom…my Mooo-mmy!"

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she tried to sooth me while I cried softly. For some reason, maybe because I could feel it, I knew my mom was gone. I heard a beautiful haunting lullaby from the Angel who was now humming quietly as she pulled me to her and rocked me gently as she held me. The song had always been my favorite lullaby; All the Pretty Little Horses. My head grew heavier and the humming began to grow distant.

A white hot, agonizing inferno erupted from my body. The pain was so much, I couldn't quite remember what was happening. It felt I had died and was currently burning in the pits of Hell, but I don't know what I was being punished for.

My memories began to spiral in my mind:

_The summer before I turned ten, we were living in Phoenix, Arizona, preparing to go on a two week long road trip. I was playing outside with my jump rope when an older boy approached me. I had never seen him before but he seemed at least twelve. He smiled a friendly smile. It was cute enough that it made me look down and blush. I couldn't stand my blush. It always made me look like a lobster. _

_"Hi, I'm Mike Newton, we just moved in down the street", he pointed in the direction of where he lives._

_"I-I'm Bella," I respond shyly._

_His smile grew wider when I make myself known. "Yeah, we just moved from California. Not like Hollywood or anything cool like that. My family used to own a store there, but Dad says it went under, whatever that means, and now we're here."_

_I don't let him know that meant the store sucked._

_"So, what-cha doing, Arizona?"_

_I look at him, confused with the nickname. "Huh?"_

_"Oh, you know, you're from Arizona, and I'm from California, I thought we could have nicknames for each other. Pretty sweet, right?"_

_I just shrug my shoulders and act like I don't hear him. This guy made me think of my dog Roger. He always barks at night, never letting me sleep._

_"You don't talk much huh? That's okay, maybe we'll see each other around. It was nice meeting you."_

_I hope not. I nod my head and wave, then watch as he ran back home._

_Four years later he tries to kiss me after school but I end up kicking him in the nads. _

Insignificant memories like the previous pop up every now and again. Mostly I try to conjure up significant ones; mainly my family and college.

_Spring Break was apparently a big thing for college students. It wasn't a huge deal to me because it always made me think of Girls Gone Wild and drunken hook ups. I'm by no means a prude, but I simply have no need to prove to my peers how many shots I can do before I'm stripping to my bra and panties, which turns into dancing and singing to some club music, using a beer bottle for a mic. My first serious boyfriend and I met on a night like that. Well, I didn't strip down to near nothing, but I got the dancing and singing down. It was very reminiscent to the movie 10 Things I Hate About you when Julia Stiles' character goes to the party, shakes her ass on the table, and knocks herself out on a light fixture, only I fell off the table landing on top of an unsuspecting guy. He was pretty hot and I wanted to lick him, at least that's what my drunk goggles were telling me._

_He introduced himself as Dave Chadwick as he helped me up. I already knew his name because I had seen him around the law library and asked a study partner about the tall dark haired, green eyed hottie. He was always dressed to impress, with an obvious liking to a indie rock/preppy look. I might have had a little more than a crush on him. He sort of reminded me of an actor from the vampire movie where some red-headed chick was Hell bent on ridding the world of a little human who couldn't decide between wolfboy and vampboy. My guy looked like the dude who was giving fight instructions in the movie._

_Well the night we met we found we had tons in common and eventually exchanged phone numbers. After a few successful dates, we started seeing each other seriously. We dated for three years before we separated in August. He was moving back home to Colorado and neither one of us wanted a long distance relationship. We loved each other deeply and were best friends, but we were mature enough to part ways amicably. _

One memory came to mind that had me slightly confused because I hadn't remembered much about my Angel and I truly thought she was a dream I conjured up.

_I was a little older than three. Mom had sent me to bed not only twenty minutes before. I was close to sleep when I felt a cold finger caress my cheek that made my eyes open out of reflex. _

_"Hello, Isabella, do you remember me?"_

_I smiled at the pretty woman. Her dress was white and flowing to her feet and her golden hair was pinned on the side with a silver and mother of pearl hair comb._

_I reached out to her so she could pick me up and rock me like she always did when she came to see me. Soon I was falling asleep to her singing a lullaby. My lullaby, with all the pretty little horses._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and adding me to their Fave lists.I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Twilight and the characters are not mine, but belongs to SM. **

**Jasper Whitlock**

I dropped the body I was feeding from and wiped the blood from my lips. Peter was close to me by now, radiating a little curiosity and disbelief. It seemed his clairvoyance gave him a bump of knowledge that took him by surprise. Information catching my brother off guard wasn't a common occurrence. It gave me something to feel a little smug about. Mierda Pequena.

"So, Major," he said as he approached, "my little knower is on the fritz."

That was indeed different. Something like this usually doesn't happen unless it deeply affects our lives. The last time his power went haywire like that was about 21 years ago. It took about 2 days for his mind to settle, but by then, the only answer he could give me was him seeing a short clip of sheer white curtains blowing in a tiny purple bedroom and the outline of a human infant in a bassinet. "Well, let's work it out, what was the last thing that came to your head."

"Well the funny thing is, all I saw was a flash of bright white light about a half hour ago." He scratched his head puzzled. "Another thing I know is that it's important not just for you, but many of our kind."

Right, cryptic as usual. Peter's emotions said it wasn't intentional, but he was still holding back. "What else is there, Pete?"

He shrugged his shoulders, scratching at the back of his head, not meeting my eyes. Even if I didn't have my gift of empathy to say so, it was a clear indicator of his anxiety. I raised a brow at his hesitancy, "Well now, spit it out."

With a sigh, he relented. "I'm getting that it involves the purple room. Unfortunately, that doesn't say much."

"Why, didn't ya say so in the first place?"

"To tell you the truth Jay, I'm still working it out myself, plus I don't like giving you explanations without all the details in place." He explained.

It was true, in the past I've lost my patience with him when it came to details that pertained to my life. I kicked a rock with my boot. I knew he didn't control his gift like I could with mine. His information just came and went when it felt like it. Still, it annoyed the shit out of me. "Come, let's find a bar before we meet back with Char. By the way, where'd you leave her?"

Pete shot me a sly smile, "Oh, she's at the Black Rose Burlesque Theatre."

The imagery made me snort, "What's the ol' ball-n-chain doin' there, research?" My sister Charlotte was a graceful killing machine, making poetry in motion by ripping heads off newborns like she was in Swan Lake. Give her a pretty little dress and actually take her out dancing, she's the Tasmanian Devil and an awkward foal rolled into one.

"Hey now, you know how sensitive she is about her dancing," he rebuked. I chucked at his indignant tone. "Anyway, a woman who performs there knowingly has HIV. She takes clients home and sleeps with them, hoping to infect someone. When I mentioned it earlier, the missus decided to, and I quote, 'put the bitter slut out of her misery'." I shook my head and chuckled. Her bluntness wasn't surprising.

It was 2:30 in the morning when we met Charlotte near the theatre in an alleyway. She had just tossed a lit match into the dumpster to burn her kill when we approached. "Emmett McCarty texted an hour ago," she said after greeting her mate with a light kiss.

"Who," I hadn't heard that name.

Pete explained. "In the 1950's we came across a mated pair in St Louis while you were in Italy. They were both a couple decades old, part of a squirrel munchin coven run by a leader who didn't teach them shit about our kind. Emmett is a bear of a man with a kind heart, and his mate Rosalie is icy before she trusts someone. They stayed with us for a couple months, learning Vampire History 101. We also had to properly train the two of 'em how to fight. So, Sugar, how is the big bastard doin these days?"

"Ha, well, he wanted to know what to do when preparin for the Awakenin," she informed.

Pete was interested now, naturally, so was I. "That was short, what did you say?"

She smirked, handing him the phone, "I told him to wait for your call, of course."

My brain was stuck on the pair I just heard about, and the coven they were in. When I was in Volterra, I heard rumors about an animal drinker named Carlisle Cullen. Apparently he had a large coven…err…"family", and heard he had almost no tolerance toward vampire culture. I wonder if these two we were about to communicate with were members of his.

After three rings, the phone picked up. "Oh thank fuck, you called back. I don't know what to do. I'm freaking the hell out", the male answered. In the background I could hear the screaming and crying of a changing human and the soothing murmuring of a woman. I shook my head. It was clear they were in a bind.

I pointed to myself to take over. This was my field.

"I have my sire with me," Pete mentioned, "he will answer anything you need to know."

"O-o-kay," the man's voice shook. How very human of him.

"This is Jasper Whitlock speaking, you must be Emmett McCarty?" Authority in this kind of situation was most important if you wanted to get things done correctly and without a hitch.

"Yes, hello. I-" I cut him off before he could make a long conversation.

"Approximately when did the initial bite take place?"

"Oh, uh, well we weren't paying attention to the time…at least I wasn't…"his mate must have shaken her head in the negative "Rose doesn't know either, but if I had to guess, it was between 9 and 9:30 tonight. About four hours ago."

"Depending on the amount of venom administered, the Awakening should occur in three to four days."

Emmett's voice brightened a little. "My Rosalie did the biting while I cleared the scene of evidence. She made five bites."

I nodded my head, pleased to know the two of them had knowledge away from their coven leader. "It sounds like she did well."

Just then Charlotte spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but the last time we saw each other, Rose was so against making the change. What's different?"

Emmett boomed a short laugh, "I can't answer for her, but I'm happy she did. The changeling is actually part of my human family. She's pretty much my however many generations niece."

Charlotte and Peter's shock hit me along with my own, causing me to blurt, "Did you expose yourself to your human family?"

"God no," he retracted, "even if I sometimes wish we could, no, there's no way I'd inflict that danger on my family or mate. Well…At least so long as they don't remember."

"I'm not following", I said, my voice wary.

After a beat he continued, "We usually don't approach my family. My niece is the only one, but she was at least four or five the last time she saw us." His voice then grew somber, "Her and her mother were in an incident earlier. The mother was killed instantly, but by the time we arrived, which was by sheer chance, we couldn't let our girl go."

We were all curious by now. Char spoke once again. "What was it about this particular child?"

"Our features I suppose. Rose has a thing for babies, but once she saw our niece when she was an infant, I think the familiarity was too uncanny for her to just walk away." I could hear the thoughtful affection he had for his mate as he spoke.

After a little more chatting, I gave him more guidance. I instructed him on how to be either submissive or dominant depending on what she was like when she awoke, how to handle newborn rage with calm voices and eye contact, and what to do just in case she ran. They needed some canisters of blood, animal or human, to use for distractions.

"Thanks you guys, we really appreciate the help." Emmett stated.

"Sure thing; if you have any more questions, stay in contact."

After ending the call, the three of us traveled to our high-rise condo on South Michigan Ave in downtown Chicago, all lost in thought. As we approached the main glass doors, a burst of realization came from Pete. I turned to him, narrowing my eyes, preparing myself for his brand of weird.

"It's all connected, Jay." I didn't understand, but as he explained, his theory was plausible enough though sounded far-fetched. "The room with the baby, I'm not sure what it's about, but earlier tonight when I saw that bright light, it was around the same time Rosalie bit into the girl."

I scratched my chin in uncertainty. It wasn't that I didn't trust my brother, it was just a bit odd or too coincidental. Frankly, it was still too soon to jump the gun on the subject, "You could be right, but how about for now we just rest on it. When we have more to consider, we can speak more on the issue."

With great reluctance he nodded briefly and dropped the subject.

* * *

**Emmett McCarty**

I snapped the phone shut, pleased I could gather the information I could. My niece will have a hard enough time adjusting, and without the added knowledge from others of my kind and their experiences with newborns, we would be lost. I didn't want her around The Cullens, even though Esme needed a friend, and I'm more than positive Rose felt the same way. They were tainted. We were preparing to open up a whole new can of worms in just a short while with the "family".

Rose momentarily left my changing niece's vigil to stand by my side, and touched my shoulder in a soothing way. I grasped her hand and kissed the top. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed and shook my head. I still couldn't believe the scene that we came across tonight, and to be honest, I didn't know how brutal we could sometimes be.

_We were racing through the woods, making a perimeter check to see if there were any vamps in the area. My Rose has always been much faster and lighter on her feet than I, but she still indulged me when it came to my competitive nature, every now and then allowing me to win. This time I saw her jump to the trees to hide, bringing on a whole new playing field. Just wait until I got my hands on her…_

_I loved getting away from Carlisle, Edward, and Alice. My mate's playful side always came out when we were separated from the stifling coven members. It was both of our wishes to leave one day soon, unfortunately, we still had Esme to consider and it just wasn't in me to leave her so abruptly with the likes of those three. _

_Rosie and I took turns pursuing each other through the thick trees, catching up with our tracking skills. It was also nice to hunt my natural diet. My head wasn't as foggy, I felt more energetic, and I could feel my strength was greatly enhanced. It also makes natural vampire traits improve, like sight, scent and instincts. Plus, it was pretty fun playing superhero with my wife. _

_I was finally catching up to her, just six trees behind, when I heard a loud crash of metal a couple miles away. Immediately the two of us dropped from our trees and were on instant alert. _

_"I didn't like the sound of that Babe; wonder what it was?" I asked out loud._

_Rose was lost in her mind for a moment. She responded to me with a slight frown. "I think we need to check it out. I'm getting one of those feelings."_

_We linked our hands together, and started running in the direction of the crash. As we got closer, I dropped into a crouch, motioning to Rose to do the same. Over the scent of gasoline, car fluids, and familiar blood, I could smell vampire. Thankfully we were downwind, so the strange vampire didn't notice us. When I heard my mate's gasp of horror, I looked into her rage blackening eyes, feeling mine doing the same. There were two blood scents that we knew in the scene, and whoever the fuck this vampire was, he was about to die a painfully._

_A low growl was building in my throat, and Rose's beautiful face turned into a menacing and scornful sneer and I knew she wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. With her vengeful battle-cry, and my roar of white-hot rage, we shot into the chaotic scene of a demolished sedan like sling-shots. Fucking shitty ass Volvos. The vampire was creeping to one of the bodies that were laid out like serving platters, I assume to feed on, when I tackled him to the ground. I tore into his shoulder with my razor-like teeth and relished in his scream of pain as his arm detached from its body. His struggling was futile when matched by my strength, and it was obvious he was unskilled. I smirked in the obvious glory I was about to win and took short note of my opponent. He had an olive complexion with bug eyes and filthy dreads. He wore the apparel of a nomad, and the stench coming off of him like he hadn't bathed in years only confirmed my assumption. I bit into him once again to tear off his other arm, then in a move I learned from the Whitlocks, I wrapped my legs securely around his waist, and twisted until I severed his spinal cord, rendering him completely immobile._

_"Who are you?" I questioned, venom dripping out of my mouth._

_"F-Fuck you," he spat._

_"Wrong fucking answer you Chihuahua looking mother-fucker." I snarled. I took one of his legs and tore it from the socket, smashing him in the nuts with the severed limb like a metal baseball bat over and over, sniggering cruelly at his whimpers and shrieks of pain. "Answer me NOW! Who the fuck are you to harm what is mine?"_

_I picked him up off of the ground after tossing his mangled leg and bit into his shoulder, pushing pump after pump of venom into the wound, making him my little bitch. My demon rejoiced in the vampire's shrieks. I felt my mate approaching, she had been patiently waiting for a turn after assuring the wreckage wouldn't ignite, but she was quickly losing patience. My Rosie snatched the pitiful excuse out of my hands and bit into his face and neck repeatedly, finally finishing off by pulling a chunk of hair and scalp from his head. _

_With a deafening scream, he finally gave in. "Laurent, m-mm-y n-name is Laurent!" Even the guy's voice was shattered, and he was crying in pain and fear. "I d-didn't know they w-were spoken for or m-mated, I was just g-given instructions. P-p-please, just kill me now!"_

_"Tsk-Tsk," Rose taunted him, her voice still violent as she spoke, "You see, they aren't mated, they are my mate's blood relatives, one of which I am very fond of like she were my own child. I faintly hear her heart beating, which means she is close to death, if she dies while we interrogate your sorry ass, I'll make sure the only thing left of you is your head, which will spend the next 300 years in a pit of human feces." At the moment Rosie made the maternal comment, the nomad's eyes grew larger, which I didn't know was possible. As a vampire, he knew just how strongly female vampires felt when it came to maternal instincts._

_I boomed a laugh when his voice shook even harder when he spoke again. "I-I-I'm j-just the-the-the m-mm-messenger, I tak-ke c-care of t-the o-ord-ders. I-It's just- b-b-buisness!"_

_We both snarled at the last part of his comment. Rose grabbed Laurent's damaged scalp with her red claw-like fingernails and dug them deeply into his granite skin, causing him to yelp._

_"A-all I kn-kn-know from the m-middle m-mman is b-b-boss called about the trav-travelling hum-m-mans, and there w-was a h-hit out for the y-y-young one. I was t-t-to disp-p-pose of them b-both when I was f-fin-finished making this look like no-no-nothing but an ac-ci-d-dent. I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING E-E-ELSE!"_

_Rosie nodded, saying she could tell he was being truthful. Honestly, I was getting a little bored questioning the guy. In a very small way, I feel sorry for the guy for getting mixed up in this business he spoke about. He was gonna die either way so it's not like his superior will kill him for saying something. "We won't kill your bosses, but we need to know who put the hit out. Is there a way we can contact him?"_

_"H-her. It's a h-her and her c-companion. The woman is called V-V-Victoria, and the man is J-James. V-V-Vic is civilized, unlike J-James, who is a superior t-tracker that lives for the h-hunt. If y-you want to tt-t-ake anyone out, it should b-be h-him. P-P-Please j-j-just kill me now."_

_Without hesitation, Rose ripped the nomad's head off and tossed it away like a paper ball. "Hey babe, I'll clean this up, you go check on them."_

_She gave me a sad smile and raced over to the broken bodies, while I piled the severed vampire parts together and checked the pockets of his pants, finding a flimsy cell phone, and nothing else. I lit Laurent's body on fire with my Zippo, choking and wheezing out a cough at the sickly sweet scent. Rose rushed back over to me, her determination evident in her eyes. _

_"She won't make it, she's dying slowly."_

_My demon had calmed by now, but I could feel it stirring slowly, "I can't believe this. Who would want to put a hit out on the innocent. What's going on with the situation." I could only hear one heartbeat, and it was the one we were mostly worried about._

_The look on my mate's face was devastating. My heart plummeted and I knew the news could not be good. "I found a couple of handbags and a cell phone and set them to the side. I don't know what else to do. Renee is gone. She must have died on impact. God, she's going to be heartbroken when she awakens."_

_I was perplexed. "What do you mean when she awakens."_

_She rolled her eyes at me and huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna change her, of course. Otherwise she would die."_

_I began to feel hope stirring from deep inside, and I couldn't help yelling out in excitement. "DO SOMETHING NOW!"_

_My mate nodded and turned toward the light. One of the headlights was still working, it casted an angelic aura around her body. She was so beautiful, and I was so proud how much she has grown emotionally over the years. She would never have made the change on a loved one 70 years ago, (as her mate I didn't count) especially a female, but now she knew what measures one would go through when it came to love. I laughed sadly at my niece's comment. She was so much like me in that one moment as she laid there dying. _

_"My...Angel"._

_"Shhh, everything will be okay Isabella"._

We would have to explain everything that happened whenever she was settled down enough. I was not looking forward to her grief over the loss of her mom. Unfortunately, we also had more pressing matters to deal with. Separating from The Cullens. The fallout from that will be harsh, but making plans for Esme will be worse, we'll have to be convincing and maybe a little manipulative to get her to listen to us. We won't lie to her, but we will have a hard time getting her to leave. There was only one place she could go to where Carlisle wouldn't follow her, and that's because of his disdain for the Italians. If she could open herself up to the truth about our rulers, she could start a new life.

Just then the phone rang. Esme. _Speak of the Devil_.

I walked outside so she wouldn't hear Isabella's tortured screams.

"Hey there, how's Denali?" I answered.

"Oh it's pretty great up here. I cleared my head by hunting in the frozen wilderness with Carmen and the girls. We got a lot of talking done. And how are you and Rosalie?"

I scratched the back of my head. I hated lying to her but currently it was needed. "We had something happen a few hours ago, and we're starting to calm down."

"Oh my, what happened?"

"We got into a fight with a nomad due to his feeding habits. He tried to go for my girl." It wasn't a complete lie. He still tried to go for one of my girls but it was still the truth. "We're thinking of extending our vacation. We needed to be apart from everyone else. Besides you of course."

"No I completely understand, which is partly why I was calling." She was hesitating, but I let her take her time. "I've decided to separate permanently from them."

I was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. This was going to work out in my favor after all.

"Emmett? Emmett, you there?" I must have zoned out in my thoughts longer than intended.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry Esme, I think my brain just froze for a second there. Did I hear you correctly?"

She giggled softly, "Yes, you heard me right. The girls and I were talking and I confided to them that I couldn't handle The Cullens any longer. Carmen said she would sit with me when I speak to Eleazar for advice."

"Well shit! I'll tell you what I think. Instead of getting a divorce, just have yourself killed off. You don't have to worry about assets or anything because for years Rosie and I have been putting aside money for you in an offshore account. You have no idea how long we've been waiting for you to leave them."

With a sigh she interrupted me, "You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me. The truth is, I've been setting aside money too, I've been hiding my plans for leaving for over a decade now. The only thing that really concerns me is well, where would I go to? Carlisle knows everyone, and who knows about Alice and Edward. I can't stay in Denali forever."

"Well ma'am, to tell you the truth, I was gonna talk you into going to Volterra."I suggested.

I heard Esme's little gasp of surprise.

"Now don't get into a tizzy about the Italians. Personally, I think you need to talk to the Denali's about them. They aren't the bad guys. Eleazar can fill you in on all you need to know. And about the money, it's yours."

She was silent, taking in all I said. "I will talk to him about them, but I am still so nervous about it."

Poor woman has been locked in a cage her entire immortal life. I really felt for her. "I know, but we can get it sorted."

"Thanks for talking to me Emmett. For what it's worth, I really wish people would give you the benefit of a doubt. You're much smarter than what they give you credit for." Her comment touched me, but while living with The Cullens for so long, my mate and I have had to create personas; a dumb guy who did nothing but play games, and a superficial bitch that hated her life. Not to mention all we supposedly did was have sex.

"Yeah, well thanks. I'm glad I could help you. My phone is always on. Oh, and by the way, Rose and I have something to share with you, but we have to wait till you've moved on with your plans. I'm sorry we have to keep a secret for now."

"Oh it's understandable. Well I guess I will let you know what happens later. Hopefully we can visit each other soon."

We ended the call sending out our love to the Denali's, and her love for us. Great. Now we have to call the Cullens.

* * *

**Please, please review. It will motivate me in the long run.**


End file.
